This is me?
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret's daughter Caitlyn runs away from them. But when CJ kidnaps Caitlyn, she puts spider venom in the girl and Caitlyn's a whole new person. Meet Kallie.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! It's about Mordecai and Margarets daughter running away, but CJ kidnaps her, so CJ puts this spider venom and it makes Caitlyn change. Meet Callie.**

Mordecai and Margaret have a beautiful daughter named Caitlyn. She's a blu jay Like Mordecai, but has that curve on her head and a black spot like Margaret. (I made the spot black). Caitlyn was 15 years old. Now, the story starts off where Caitlyn is in high school.

She was in her last class of the day. Her best friend, Dawson, was a brown raccoon like his father Rigby.

"Alright, class, I'm gonna give you your report cards and I want your parents to sign them and return them tomorrow" The teacher said. He handed out everyone their report cards. Caitlyn opened hers.

"Aw what?! I got a C! and B's and one A!" Caitlyn said.

"That sucks, I go. All A's" Dawson said.

"My mom and dad are gonna kill me for this C" Caitlyn said.

Dawson shrugged, "Maybe you can change it to look like a B."

"Nah, its gonna be obvious" Caitlyn sighed. The bell rang and everyone left. Caitlyn can walk home. Dawson and Caitlyn were walking and talking.

"Your so cheesy" Caitlyn giggled.

"Well this cheesiness will make you laugh at my jokes one day" Dawson said.

"please the day I laugh at your jokes, ill be 2000 years old" Caitlyn said.

"Is that a maybe?" Dawson said.

"No" Caitlyn smiled. They stopped at Margarets apartment

"Well this is my place, wish me luck" Caitlyn said.

"Okay, good luck" Dawson said. He then walked to his house. Caitlyn sighed and went in the apartment. When she got in her apartment, she saw Margaret cleaning.

"Hey sweetie, how was school" Margaret asked.

"boring" Caitlyn said. Margaret giggled.

"your father will be here shortly, he's still has to work" Margaret Said. Caitlyn nodded.

"So, did you get your report card today?" Margaret asked. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"Oh um, yeah, but you shouldn't really look at it now" Caitlyn said. Margaret looked at her confused.

"Um, okay we'll just wait later" Margaret said.

"Well, ill be in my room" Caitlyn said. She then ran to her room. She sighed and did her homework. Soon, Mordecai came home and everyone was in the living room Eating pizza. Katie was Caitlyn's little sister. She's a red bird like Margaret.

"So, can we see your report card girls?" Mordecai said.

"Okay!" Katie said. She got up and ran rand got her report card.

Caitlyn shrugged, "I.. Don't know"

"Is there something wrong? You usually come running to us wanting to show your report card" Margaret said. Caitlyn looked down.

"Me first!" Katie said. They then read it.

"Good job Katie, your a B straight student" Margaret giggled.

"Thanks mommy" Katie said with a smile.

"Can we see Your report card?" Mordecai asked. Caitlyn sighed. No way of getting out of this. Caitlyn took her report card and gave them it.

"You got a C?!" Margaret said.

"Yes but-"

"You know a C is not allowed in this house" Mordecai said. (Some people get grounded over C's, like me but I'm like a straight A student :P).

"Yeah but let me-"

"No explaining over this, you know the rules of getting a C" Margaret said.

"But if you let me-"

"very disappointing"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S DISAPPOINTING?! YOU NOT LETTING ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!" Caitlyn yelled. Mordecai and Margaret looked at her. Katie standed there awkward.

"Oh look! Pizza! I'm just... Gonna..Go get a slice" Katie said. She grabbed the pizza and went in her room.

"Did you just yell at your parents?!" Margaret said.

"Yeah I did, and it's time I stand up for myself, your mad over a 84 C. An 84 C! That's one point off. Can you just except that?" Caitlyn said.

"Well, I don't know.. But why don't you ask for help when you needed it?!" Mordecai asked sternly.

"I tried. 5 times! But you guys would never listen! You would always ignore me, say your busy, or that your playing with Katie!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Im sorry sweetie, your probably ri-" Mordecai interrupted Margaret.

"I sorry but that Still doesn't explain this 84. No TV, no phone, and no mall saturday" Mordecai said.

"But dad, that's not fair" Caitlyn said,

"Mordecai, cut her some sla-"

"Its fair" Mordecai said. Caitlyn cried.

"I HATE YOU!" Caitlyn yelled. She then ran to her room and slammed the door. Mordecai stared at the floor. Mordecai was about to run and tell her sorry, but Margaret held his shoulder.

"Let her have some Time alone" Margaret said. Mordecai and Margaret sat on the couch.

"Great, now I'm the bad guy" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, your not the bad guy, and back there, that's a bit harsh, I mean I Know that things are tough on you, but we haven't spend much time with her" Margaret said.

"Im just strict with her, because I'm only trying to protect her" Mordecai sighed.

"I know, but at least let her go to the mall, and look at us. We are getting mad over a report card. She should just try harder next time" Margaret said.

"I guess" Mordecai said. They then watched some TV. Back in her room, Caitlyn was crying on the bed.

"He's getting mad over a stupid piece of paper" Caitlyn cried. She took the card and tore it. She cried some more.

"I can't take this anymore" Caitlyn said.

* * *

Margaret was laying on Mordecais chest.

"Hey, I'm gonna check up on Caitlyn" Margaret said. Mordecai nodded. Margaret went to the door and knocked.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Margaret asked. No answer. Margaret opened the door.

"C'mon sweetie, please an-" Margaret looked and didn't see Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn?!" Margaret said. She looked everywhere. She suddenly saw the window wide opened. Margaret screamed.

**I hope you like the first chapter :) and i know I know, the fights too sudden but I couldn't think of anything really, so yeah. Please review and NO HATERS ill update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I didn't update in a while, I've been busy. And I'm gonna try and update my other stories because I might not be able to update for a whole month. DON'T FREAK OUT! I said Might but ill let you know tomorrow. Please don't unfollow any of my stories. Please review and NO HATERS! Thank you, now good day, I SAY GOOD DAY :P**

Previously on this is me-

"C'mon sweetie, please an-" Margaret looked and didn't see Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn?!" Margaret said. She looked everywhere. She suddenly saw the window wide opened. Margaret screamed.

* * *

"Mordecai!" Margaret yelled running into the living room. Mordecai instantly got up to her.

"What?! What is it?!" Mordecai said in worry. Margaret's tears escaped her face.

"S-She's gone" Margaret said.

"Who's gone?" Mordecai said.

Margaret buried her face in Mordecai's chest. "C-Caitlyn"

Mordecai's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mordecai said trying to hide the tears from his eyes.

"I-I checked to see if she was okay, and when I opened the door, she was missing, a-and I saw her window opened" Margaret cried. Mordecai froze.

"This-this can't be happening, please tell me this is a dream, and I'm about to wake up" Mordecai said. Margaret looked in his eyes.

"Mordecai, this isn't a dream, she's really gone."

* * *

_Run, run away, don't turn back, _That was all Caitlyn's thoughts were. She ran and saw her friend Dawson's house Down the street from ber apartment. No way could she go in there, Rigby would just tell Mordecai.

"Why'd I do this?" Caitlyn said. She stopped and looked at Dawson's house in the distance.

"Goodbye Dawson, you were the greatest friend in history, I'll never forget you" Caitlyn said. She walked slowly on the sidewalks.

_Who needs my parents, all they ever do is ignore me and do work, and dads mad over a stupid report card. I can still remember what I did._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"He's getting mad over a stupid piece of paper" Caitlyn cried. She took the card and tore it. She cried some more._

_"I can't take this anymore" Caitlyn said. Caitlyn ran to her window and tried to get it opened. Just then, she heard her voice._

_"Sweetie you okay?" Caitlyn opened the window and quickly got out quietly by climbing the fire escape. She heard her mom scream and quietly sighed._

* * *

Caitlyn cried silently and saw a white line (You know, the lines that are for bus stops). She saw people climbing into the bus quickly. She ran to the bus and slowly passed the line, and got into the bus.

_Bye Mom, bye dad, bye Rosie ill never forget you_

During the bus ride, Caitlyn was thinking (Is that all she ever does.? Lol XP). She was thinking of her family.

Mom was the fun one. She would never really worry about Caitlyn or Rosie, unless it was something important to concern about. She was the person you could talk to easily without vomiting your lunch out, but she would always work, work work. She would always say "Sorry Sweetie, I'm busy", or "I have work right now". That's one reason Caitlyn ran away. Strike one. Rosie was the sweet one. She would always come to Caitlyn whenever she was upset, or something like that, but she can be annoying sometimes. She always and Caitlyn means ALWAYS getting attention. Strike 2. Dad was the strict one. He would always worry about stuff that even shouldn't be worried. He could be fun in a while, but not always. He's always overprotective of Caitlyn. That's one thing she hates about him. Strike three.

I mean, she IS gonna go back home, but she needs some time alone for a while (you have know idea what your gonna go through Caitlyn XO)

The bus stopped, and everyone got out. Caitlyn got out of the bus and walked wherever. While she was walking, she heard a noise. She stopped, and froze. Caitlyn turned around, and saw nothing. Caitlyn shrugged and kept walking.

"I hate this part of town."

* * *

Mordecai was on the phone with the police investigator, while Rosie and Margaret were on the couch.

"Mommy, what's gonna happen to Caitlyn" Rosie said.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know" Margaret said.

"I want Caitlyn!" Rosie screamed.

Margaret sighed, "Look, honey, I want Caitlyn too, but shes not here right now." Rosie cried and hugged Margaret.

"Yes, Okay, thank you, see you tomorrow" Mordecai hanged up the phone.

"What did they say?" Margaret asked.

"They said they'll come over tomorrow and ask a few questions" Mordecai said. He sat on the couch and sighed.

"This is all my fault" Mordecai said.

"Honey, you didn't know-"

"Well, I should've known, otherwise, we wouldnt be going through this mess" Mordecai paused and looked at the ground.

"I got mad over a stupid report card that had a freakin 84 C, I guess I just want her to have a better future than I had, you know? I mean, I know I'm strict but I am because I care for her. I just don't want her to end up like me when I was in high school"

"Sweetie, it's fine, I know that you care for her, and its okay, but your just over doing the Care for her" Margaret said.

"Your right" Mordecai said.

"now, lets put Rosie to sleep, and get us some sleep, and tomorrow, try to find Caitlyn" Margaret said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay" Mordecai said. They picked up Rosie and put her to bed. They then wen to bed.

**Hey guys, there's chapter 2 for ya :) and I really don't know about the whole thing that's gonna happen. I might cant update for a MONTH! 30 DAYS OF NO UPDATING! but there might be good news where I can update soon. :) ill tell ya tomorrow. I'll update soon. I hope.**

**Coolgirl1234 out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about the author note, but I just wanna say, I don't have to wait a month to update :D, the reason I thought I couldn't update for an entire month was because I had a camp to go to and I didn't really wantEd to update lol. **

**I thought I could use a break, but people like my stories, I tonight I shall keep going :)**

**And one more thing, I'll update My family, This is me?, Regular world of oz, and our generation soon :) **

**Coolgirl1234 out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter**

Previously, on this is me?-

While she was walking, she heard a noise. She stopped, and froze. Caitlyn turned around, and saw nothing. Kaitlyn shrugged and kept walking.

"I hate this part of town."

They picked up Rosie and put her to bed. They then went to bed.

* * *

Caitlyn walked in an alley. She didn't know where she was going, so she just went to random places. Suddenly, she heard another noise.

"That's the 5th time I heard that same noise!" Caitlyn yelled. She heard it again, so she grabbed a stick.

"Who's there?!" Caitlyn said.

"Get her boys" She heard someone say. Two tall guys came out and tried To grab Caitlyn, but Caitlyn took off. She ran with all her might, but the men were right behind. Caitlyn ran to the parts with people, so they can call for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She yelled. Since she was in the bad part of town, no one and I mean no one helped her. Caitlyn ran in an alley and fell to the ground. The men ran past her.

"T-that was so close" Caitlyn said quietly. When she caught her breath, she smirked.

"I guess I can handle my-AHH!" The men grabbed Caitlyn's leg and dragged her in the darkness.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Mordecai couldn't get any sleep. He kept thinking about Caitlyn. Suddenly, the phone rang. Mordecai groaned and saw the ID said 'Rigby'. He sighed and anwsered the phone.

"What do you want dude" Mordecai yelled in a whispery voice.

"Turn on the tv now! Channel 2?!" He heard Rigby yell.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Your daughters on TV, that's why?!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai ran to the TV and turned it on channel 2.

"Haha, thanks for the info Phil, now, here's something very interesting. We were looking in the security cameras that show the down town part of the area To see if people are okay, we saw something. Check it out." The TV showed a teenage bluejay girl running from Two tall men. Mordecai gasped.

"Caitlyn!" Mordecai yelled.

"We have police investigating the scenario. Now, back to the weather" The lady said. Mordecai immediately turned off the TV. He ran to Margaret and woke her up.

"What do you want?! It's like 2 in the morning?!" Margaret yelled.

"Caitlyn was on TV!" Mordecai yelled.

"What?!" Margaret yelled with surprise.

"Yeah, they have police investigating the scene that happened" Mordecai said.

"What happened?" Margaret said.

"Um...I'll tell you later, I dot want you to have so much pressure on yourself" Mordecai said.

"Please tell me" She said.

Mordecai kissed her forehead,"Go to sleep."

"*sighs* fine, I love you" Margaret said.

"I love you too"

* * *

Caitlyn woke up and saw she was tied up.

"h-hello?" Caitlyn said. Suddenly, CJ came in the room, holding a bag.

"Hello Caitlyn." CJ said.

"How do you know my name? And where am I?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just know, and your at my house" CJ said.

"Okay, two things, one, what are you gonna do to me, and two, where did you get that shirt, it's cute" Caitlyn said. CJ smiled.

"I got this shirt at Walmart, and Im gonna change you" CJ said. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"What do you mean change me?!" Caitlyn yelled. CJ held the bag up.

"This bag has a spider in it. It's bites contain a venom that changes your personality and more" CJ said.

"A-And more?" Caitlyn whispered.

"Yep" CJ said. CJ then put the spider on Caitlyns arm. The spider got to a spot and bit in her skin.

"OW!" Caitlyn yelled. She then started to get dizzy.

"I...I..l-love you da-" Caitlyn passed out. CJ smiled.

"Alright, when she wakes up, she won't remember a thing. And I have the perfect back story" CJ said. Caitlyn really changed. He blue feathers started to turn pink. Her eyes stayed the same Color, sparkling blue. Caitlyn then started to wake up.

"W-Where am I? And what happened?" Caitlyn asked. CJ smiled.

"Oh Kallie! I missed you so much!" CJ yelled and hugged her.

"My names Kallie?" Kallie said.

"Yeah, oh sweetie, I was so worried about you." CJ said.

"What happened to me?!" Kallie yelled.

"Your parents left you, then you went into a coma!" CJ lied (CJ! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! LOL).

"Really? They left me?" Kallie asked sadly.

"Yeah, but now you have me right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Kallie smiled.

"Yeah, now, lets get something to eat"

**CJ! Ooh I smell drama comin. Please don't hate me on this. I have big pressure on me enough, so PLEASE NO HATERS. My uncle is about to die :( and I don't want to look at bad reviews, but I can't control your opinion so oh well. I shall update soon.**

**Coolgirl1234 out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter :) you know the movie 'teen beach movie' right? Well tomorrow night, me and some other kids have to perform all their songs tomorrow and guess what? I'm the lead, Mac -_- yay for me...**

Previously on This is Me?-

"W-Where am I? And what happened?" Caitlyn asked. CJ smiled.

"Oh Kallie! I missed you so much!" CJ yelled and hugged her.

"My names Kallie?" Kallie said.

"Come on, lets get something to eat"

* * *

CJ took Kallie to Cheezers. When they went in, they got in a booth, and started to chat. {It's daytime now}

"I can't believe my parents abandoned me" Kallie said.

CJ sighed, "I can't believe it either sweetie, but that's what they decided to do"

"Yeah, but at least I have you CJ" Kallie said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll be there with you all the way" CJ said.

"Sorry for the long wait, here's your food" The waiter said.

"Thanks" CJ said. The waiter looked at CJ real suspicious.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I just could've sworn, I saw you from somewhere" The waitress said. It took a minute, but then the waitress smiled.

"I remember you CJ, you were my friend in high school!" She said. She was a human, with dirty blonde hair, and had blue eyes.

CJ smiled, "Oh yeah! Elisha right?"

"Yeah" Elisha said. Elisha looked at Kallie.

"Who's this?"

"This is my adoptive daughter, Kallie" CJ said.

"Hi" Kallie said. Elisha made a smile.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Elisha" She said.

"Nice to meet you Elisha" Kallie said with a smile. They then shook hands.

"Shoot, I gotta go, enjoy your meal CJ!" She yelled walking off.

"Thanks! See you later" CJ said. They then ate their food.

"Your friend is really nice CJ" Kallie said.

"I know, she really is" CJ said with a smile. They continued to eat, but CJ saw someone come in. When she saw who it was, she regrets coming in the resteraunt now.

"Mordecai, we'll find her don't worry dude" Rigby said.

Mordecai sighed, "I wish I could just find her" They sat on a table that's right beside CJ and Kallie. When Mordecai turned, he saw CJ.

"Hey CJ, long time no see Huh?" Mordecai said. CJ decided to play along.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it" CJ said.

"Who's your friend?" Rigby asked. (When Mordecai and Rigby entered the shop, CJ out sunglasses on "Kallie").

"Oh, this is Kallie, m-my adoptive daughter" CJ said awkwardly.

Mordecai looked at Kallie, "Why is she wearing sunglasses?"

"Oh because...because she has a black eye, and she doesn't want to show it" CJ said.

"Oh, that sucks" Rigby said.

"H-Hey" Kallie said.

_That voice, I know that voice, it sounds so familiar _Mordecai thought. CJ knew Mordecai was suspicious, so she came up with an excuse.

"We gotta go, bye Mordecai, bye chad" CJ Said. She grabbed kallies arm, and left.

"IT'S RIGBY!" Rigby yelled. When she left, Mordecai looked at Rigby.

"Dude, that Kallie girls voice sounds exactly like Caitlyn's!" Mordecai said.

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know Mordo, do you think it's really Caitlyn?"

"Well, not exactly, but I'll figure it out" Mordecai said. They then ordered there food.

* * *

It was around midnight, and Kallie was dreaming something strange.

DREAM~

_Caitlyn was in the living room, playing the keyboard and singing._

_'Hey you, what's the matter, lately you've been looking down_

_Is that someone in the mirror the reason you don't come around_

_That's crazy_

_This isn't the you I know._

_Feeling un-pretty._

_Puttin' on a show._

_You don't wanna be a wannabe_

_So who you really gonna be_

_only you can be you_

_only I can be me_

_oh yeah, you can be you_

_I can be me_

_you can be you_

_I can be me-e_

_Caitlyn stopped the keyboard, and giggled._

_"I love that song" She said. Suddenly, two BLURRY figures came out. There was a red blur, and a blue blur. She couldn't really hear What they were saying._

_"That was great sweetie!" The muffled sound, that was a female._

_"You were amazing!" Another muffled sound came, which was a male._

_"We love you-"_

Kallie immediatley opened her eyes.

"Who were those people in my dreams?" She asked to herself. She looked at the clock, and saw it was 12:30 AM.

"I need some milk" Kallie muttered. She turned her lamp on, and looked in the mirror. Her pink feathers were all fluffed out.

"I don't really look like a pink feathered...Oh well" Kallie shook it off, then went downstairs, to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and poured a glass of milk. Kallie put the milk up, and sat on the table. Who was those people in her dreams?

Kallie just shrugged, "Probably just a random person I saw today" She drank her glass, then went back upstairs, and went to sleep.

* * *

Dawson walked in the High school, and sat in his homeroom. He was waiting for Caitlyn to show up.

"Where is she?" He asked to himself {He doesn't know what's happening yet}. Soon, everyone showed up, and the teacher started to take attendance. The teacher called everybody, except Caitlyn {Her parents told the teacher what happened}.

"Um, Mrs. Marin?" Dawson said raising his hand.

"Yes Dawson?" Mrs Marin said.

"Why didn't you call Caitlyn?" Dawson asked. As soon as he said that, Mrs. Marin got a little sad.

"She's not here with...us today, okay? Okay, now open your textbooks to page 234" She said. Everyone in the class groaned, then got out their textbooks. Dawson was still confused, but shook it off.

_She's probably just sick _Dawson thought. He shrugged it off, and grabbed his textbook.

* * *

After school, Dawson walked to Margaret's apartment. When he got up all the steps, he approached to the door. After he knocked a few times, Rosie answered.

"Hi Dawson!" Rosie said.

Dawson smiled, "Hey there Rosie, is your sister here?" Rosie's happy face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Uh...I'll get my mommy" She said.

"MOM! DAWSON'S HERE!" Rosie yelled. Margaret walked to the doorway, and looked at Dawson.

"Hey Dawson, come in" She said. Dawson came in, and sat on the couch.

"Is anything wrong Mrs. Quintel?" He asked.

"Listen Dawson, your...not gonna be able to see Caitlyn for a while"

Dawson's eyes widened, "What?! Why?! You guys probably hate me! I knew it! I'm so sorry, I'll be better, I promise!"

"Sweetie! Calm down, we don't hate you, it's just...Caitlyn's been kidnapped." Dawson looked at Margaret with a sad face.

"W...What?"

**Hey there guys, okay, so you probably know who Mrs, Marin is. It's Audrey! Lol, She's Benson's wife :) I'll update soon**

**Coolgirl1234 out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what's up? I know, THE SKY XD Lol, I wanna shout out to some amazing authors and their stories. 1, to Kudleyfan93 :) and her/his story, "Life as we Know it" 2, Brunomarslover21 and her stories, "We don't mix" and "Connors Birthday". And My good friend Raul "I finally fund you!". that's it :) okay, here's the next chapter on This is me :)**

* * *

Previously on this is me?-

"Sweetie! Calm down, we don't hate you, it's just...Caitlyn's been kidnapped." Dawson looked at Margaret with a sad face.

"W...What?"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Dawson asked.

"Caitlyn's been kidnapped" Margaret cried, with tears forming in her eyes.

"No.." Dawson whispered, "S-She can't be! Is this a lie?"

Margaret shook her head, "No, it's not a lie, Caitlyn's really been kidnapped"

* * *

Kallie was in her room reading a book. She's not aloud to use her phone, because CJ doesn't want her to find out about Mordecai and Margaret.

"Hm, maybe just a few minutes on my phone" Kallie put her book down, and grabbed her phone out. She went on Facebook, her new one, and scrolled at random people. While she was scrolling, she saw a person named Rigby.

Kallie snickered, "What kind of name is Rigby?" She clicked in his name, and saw his profile. Kallie looked at his bio, and laughed.

"He has a friend named Mordecai? Haha, that's a little funny" Kallie giggled. Kallie looked and saw he had a son.

"Ooh" Kallie smiled. He clicked his sons name, and looked at Dawson's profile.

"Lets see, he's in high school, he has a best friend named Caitlyn, he wants to be a comedian one day..." Kallie read. She scrolled down, and saw his status that was posted one day or 2 days ago.

'Almost made my friend laugh, I said 'Knock knock!' And she said 'who's there?' And I said, 'Who do you want it to be!' Lol'

Right when Kallie read that, her mind got crazy. Some of the flashbacks from that day.

Flashback~

_"Your so cheesy" Caitlyn giggled._

_"Well this_ _cheesiness will make you laugh at my jokes one day" Dawson said._

_"please the day I laugh at your jokes, ill be 2000 years old" Caitlyn said._

_"Is that a maybe?" Dawson said._

_"No" Caitlyn smiled. They stopped at Margarets apartment_

_"Well this is my place, wish me luck" Caitlyn said._

_"okay, Good luck Caitlyn" Dawson yelled._

After that, Kallie breathed heavy, then made a scream.

"What...was that?!" Kallie yelled. Suddenly, her door opened.

"You okay? I heard you scream" CJ said.

Kallie laughed nervously, "I-I'm fine, but thanks for your concern CJ"

"Oh," CJ said, "Your welcome?"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna read now" Kallie said.

"Um...Okay, dinner will be here in 5 minutes"

"Okay" CJ then closed the door.

"What is going on with me?! First the dream, then the flashbacks! I need some help" Caitlyn yelled.

"Maybe I should take a walk"

"SWEETIE! DINNER IS READY!"

"I'll do it tomorrow" Kallie ran out of her room, and downstairs.

"What are we having?" Kallie asked.

"Pizza, so grab a paper plate" CJ said.

Kallie giggled, "My favorite" Kallie grabbed a plate, and some pizza, then sat down.

"I can't wait to eat thi-Ow" Kallie held on to her stomach.

"It's happening again CJ!" Kallie yelled.

"Okay, ill get your shot" CJ ran and grabbed the bag. Kallies fingers started turning blue. CJ ran to her, and ejected the stuff in her arm. She then turned normal. CJ has to give her a shot sometimes, because if she doesn't, she'll turn back to normal. CJ always puts the venom in her shot, so she'll stay like herself.

"Okay, you good?" CJ asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good" Kallie said.

CJ smiled, "Okay, now lets have some pizza" They both then munched on some pizza. 10 minutes later, Kallie went to take a shower. She fixed the water, only for it to get really hot.

"Ow!" Kallie yelled, pulling he hand out of it.

"Whats wrong?" CJ asked coming in.

"Ow," Kallie whispered, "The shower water is really hot" CJ walked to the shower, and put her hand in it.

"Wow Kallie, it's not hot, actually its really cold!" CJ said.

"Wha..?" Kallie asked.

CJ chuckled, "Did anyone teach you how to make a shower?"

"I-I-I-"

"There, it's at a good temperature, now take your shower" CJ then walked out. Kallie looked at the shower.

"I could've sworn it was hot when I touched it" Kallie said. She touched the water, only for it to be cold.

"Whats happening to me" Kallie whispered scaredly. She decided to just skip the shower. She changed, then went to bed.

The next day, Kallie got ready, and went out for a walk. CJ said it was okay too. Kallie wore a jean jacket, with the sleeves up to her elbows. She wore a yellow dress, with yellow high heel boots.

Kallie walked in the coffee shop, and to the booth. Soon, Margaret came to her.

"What can I get you sweetie" Margaret said, with a sweet smile.

"Oh, I'd just like a mocha frap please" Kallie said. Margaret nodded, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Dude, a three headed dinosaur would win" Kallie heard someone say. She turned and saw Mordecai and Rigby walk in, to their normal seat.

"No, a robotic monster would win" Mordecai said.

Rigby scoffed, "Yeah right" Margaret came out of the kitchen, and to Kallie.

"Hear you go, that'll be 4.99" Margaret said. Kallie grabbed her purse, only to find 2 dollars.

"Shoot, uh...I don't have enough" Kallie said.

"You don't? How much do you have?" Margaret asked.

"Um, 2 dollars and some mint gum" Kallie said.

"Tell you what, I'll let it slide this time" Margaret said.

Kallie made a smile, "Really? Thanks so much"

"Hey, no problem" Margaret said with a smile. Margaret turned, and saw the guys.

"Um, I gotta go serve the other people" Margaret then went to the guys, took their order, and went to get their drinks. Kallie sighed, then took a sip of her drink.

"She's so pretty" Kallie said. The guys turned and saw Kallie, then walked to her booth.

"Hey" Mordecai said.

"Um..hi, do you need something?"

"No, we just saw you alone, and wanted to join you...is that okay?" Rigby asked.

"Its fine" Kallie said. They guys then sat down in the booth.

"So, is your eye okay?" Mordecai asked.

"My eye?" Kallie said.

Rigby looked at her, "Yeah, your eye. CJ said someone hit you, and you didn't want to show it."

"But, I never had a black eye"

"You...didn't?" Rigby asked. Mordecai wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at Kallie's eyes.

"No, I didn't, hey, do you guys know anyone that can help me with a problem?" Kallie asked.

"Yeah, his names Skips" Rigby said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah," Kallie said, "I keep having weird dreams, and for some reason, weird flashbacks and stuff"

"Wow, you should see skips, here's his address" Mordecai wrote something down, then handed it to Kallie.

"Thanks" She said. She got up, and walked out of the shop.

"Dude, I think Kallie isn't who she is" Mordecai said.

Rigby looked at him, "What do you mean? She's normal, like us"

"I mean, CJ lied to us about her, and she has the same eyes as Caitlyn" Mordecai said.

"She might have the same eye color as Caitlyn"

"No dude, I know Caitlyn's eyes, her blue eyes sparkle big" Mordecai said.

"I don't know.." Rigby said.

"That's it, I'm getting to the bottom of this"

* * *

Kallie walked to the park entrance, and sighed.

"Okay, its 45-HEY!" The slip flew out of her hands, and into the wind.

"Wait! I need that slip!" Kallie yelled. She then ran after it. While she was running, she bumped into someone. They person fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Kallie said. The person looked up.

"It's fine, you in a rush?"

"yeah, I need that pi-" Kallie looked and saw it was gone.

"Aw man" Kallie whispered.

"Um, who you looking for?"

"A guy named Skips" Kallie said.

"He's my uncle! I'm Dawson" Dawson said.

Kallie smiled, "I'm Kallie, and do you think you can take me to Skips?"

"Sure" Dawson then showed her to the house. When they got there, Kallie smiled at Dawson.

"Thanks so much!"

"Hey, no problem, I gotta go back to my parents house, see you later Kallie!" Dawson then left. Kallie turned, and knocked on the door.

"Here goes nothing"

**I will update soon bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! Sorry if I didn't update in a while, here's another chapter though :)**

Previously on this is me?-

"Hey, no problem, I gotta go back to my parents house, see you later Kallie!" Dawson then left. Kallie turned, and knocked on the door.

"Here goes nothing"

* * *

Kallie waited for Skips to open the door. Soon, no one answered, and Kallie was leaving. Suddenly, she heard a door open.

"May I help you?" Skips asked. Kallie turned and smiled.

"Um, hi, um these two guys told me you can help someone?" Kallie said.

Skips thought for a moment, then looked at her, "Mordecai and Rigby?"

"Yeah! Them, so can you help me?"

"Sure, come in Caitlyn" Skips said.

Kallie looked at him weirdly, "Caitlyn? My names Kallie!"

"No, it's Caitlyn, and why'd you dye your feathers pink?" Skips asked.

"I didn't! I-Ooh! Ow! It's happening!" Kallie yelled, holding her stomach.

"W-Where's my shot!" Kallie yelled.

Skips looked at her concerned, "Whats wrong?"

"I-I gotta go..Thanks-AH! FOR YOUR FREAKIN HELP!" Kallie yelled sarcastically. She then ran to her house. Her feathers were turning blue, and Kallie wasn't near the house. While she was running, she felt her vision blurry. She suddenly saw a small brown finger run towards her. Kallies eyes then closed.

* * *

Kallie started to wake up, and get her vision back. Kallie looked around and saw she was in Dawson's room.

"Caitlyn?! You okay?! I saw you running, and you fell! Did you escape from the kidnappers?" Dawson asked.

"Y-Yeah, but all I remember was a spider bit me, and...that's all I remember" Caitlyn said, rubbing her head.

Dawson smiled, "Well, I'm just glad your back."

"Hehe...where was I?"

"Forget it! I'll call your parents and-"

"No! Don't call my parents!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Why not?" Dawson asked.

Caitlyn sighed, "Me and my dad had a fight, and I'm not ready to go yet."

"But still, your parents need to know" Dawson was about to call, but Caitlyn snatched the phone.

"Hey! Give it back!" Dawson yelled.

"No! I'm not ready!" Caitlyn yelled. She then jumped out of the window. Dawson followed, and chased after her.

Dave ran with all his might, "Give me my phone Caitlyn!"

"No! I'm not ready to go back!" Caitlyn ran in the neighborhood her and CJ are living at. When they got passed a house Caitlyn bumped into CJ.

"Kallie! I've been looking everywhere-" CJ looked and saw she wasn't Kallie anymore.

Caitlyn gasped, "You! Your the one who got that spider!"

"Whatever, get back to the house, we'll change you back"

"Change me back? CHANGE ME BACK?! I'm not Kallie, I'm Caitlyn!" Caitlyn yelled.

CJ smirked, "You know there's some Kallie in you..and I can make your life better! I heard your father wouldn't let you do anything"

"No! I don't want any Kallie in me! That was an experience I don't wanna go through again!"

"Well, looks like I'll change you, AND your little friend" CJ said.

Dawson looked at Caitlyn, "Wait...what?" CJ then put bags over their heads, and walked back to her house.

* * *

Caitlyn and Dawson woke up, and saw they were in the same lab as Caitlyn was in the first place, and were tied up.

"Oh no.." Caitlyn whispered.

"What? What is it?! What's going on?!" Dawson yelled. Suddenly, CJ came in the lab, with a bag.

"Your awake I see...prepare to be Kallie again, and prepare to be Louie! Hehe, that's frenchish" CJ said.

Dawson looked at her, "What do you mean Lou-OW!" Dawson looked and saw the spider bit him, and Caitlyn. They both then passed out.

* * *

CJ looked at Dawson surprised. He has very brown fur, and his hair is parted back (Like future Rigby in the episode). He looked like he was now gonna speak French. Suddenly, they both woke up.

"Aw man, my head hurts" Kallie said. She looked and saw CJ.

"Hey CJ! Who's this?" Kallie asked.

"Oh, this is Louie" CJ said.

"Why hello my pretty little flowers!" Dawsom aka Louie now said.

"Ooh, he's French" Kallie whispered.

Louie looked and saw Kallie, "Oh! And who are you?" (imagine with a French accent).

Kallie giggled, "I'm Kallie"

"Ah, Kallie. Your beauty is like a rose..."

"Aw," Kallie blushed, "Stop it!"

"No, No" Louie said with a sheepish smile.

CJ smiled, "Well this worked out good"

"Shall we prepare lunchtime?" Louie asked.

"Indeed we shall!" Kallie said with a fake French accent.

* * *

Rigby walked up the stairs, carrying Dawson's lunch. When Rigby got up there, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Dawson? Can you open the door for me?" Rigby asked. There was no reply.

"D-dog? You in there?" Rigby asked again. No anwser. He then opened the door. He looked around, and saw the window open.

Rigby gasped, "DAWSON?!"

"Rigby? What's wrong? I heard you gasp" Eileen said, coming in the room.

"CALL THE COPS!" Rigby yelled.

Eileen looked at him, "Why?!"

"DAWSON'S KIDNAPPED!" Rigby yelled.

"H-How do you know that?" Eileen asked.

"I...I don't know, probably-hey..do you smell that?" Rigby asked, smelling something. He walked to Dawson's bed, and sniffed his blankets.

"Is this...perfume?" Rigby asked confused.

"Yeah..smells like it" They both thought for a minute, then widened their eyes.

"You don't think..."

"DAWSON JAMES SALYERS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

**hehe, I'll update soon. Again, sorry If I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. I kinda forgot this story. I'll update this soon like I already said :P Alright!**

**Coolgirl1234 out :) :) :) :)**

**BOOM BOOM *CLAPS* "The power..." xD **


End file.
